


Big Day

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: From a dialogue prompt post and originally posted on Tumblr: “It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself.” Submitted by siriusblack84, who asked for Rycol. It's shorter than I originally intended, but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

“You ready?”

Ryan nodded, fiddling with his tie for the hundredth time. “Absolutely.” There was a trace of amusement on Colin’s face as he stepped in to help, batting Ryan’s hands away to straighten the offending garment. “What?”

Hazel eyes flicked up briefly to meet his, accompanied by a smile. “It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…” Ryan shook his head and started again. “I’ve thought about this day for a long time and now it’s here and it’s kinda…”

“Overwhelming?”

“Yeah.”

Cupping his face, Colin pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling back just enough to look into his eyes. “You’ll be fine, just take a deep breath. I’ll see you inside, okay?”

Ryan could only nod, hands returning to nervously smooth the lines of his suit as he watched Colin disappear into the church.

“Ready, Dad?”

Ryan turned to reply, but the words caught in his throat. Wearing a simple but elegant ivory gown, Mac’s dark hair was swept up except for a few soft strands that fell to frame her face. Ryan had never seen his daughter look more beautiful. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he smiled and held out his arm for her to take as the music began within the church.

“Ready.”


End file.
